True Colours
True Colours is the second episode of Warren United. It first aired on ITV4 on April 29, 2014. Plot Warren narrates the first part of the story, explaining how he lives for the weekend, and television, but the rest of the time he is focused on his job. There is a new product under wraps at Kitchen Madness, and Warren wants a sneak peek at it. This however sets off the alarms and he and Dillip run away from the security guards and dogs. Back home, Warren gives four reasons why his family should be excited; *1. Big cup match for the Meringues! *2. Brilliant new signing! *3. Cheerleader initiative! *4. Might be sunny! At first, the family is not that interested, but Warren gets them to reconsider by showing them the new signing; a young Brazilian footballer called Ronaldininho. They begin to show support as Warren grabs a couple of paint cans before they set off. At the match, the family have had their faces painted in the Brainsford colours. They appear to be the only ones with face paint. He buys three Brainsford biographies, and stops off at Burger Al's. Brainsford's cheerleading team 'The Brainsford Meringuettes' are untalented, which displeases Warren who thinks of it as 'very American'. Reggie responds with 'God Bless America' in support of Canada's neighbouring country. The Meringues are set for a great match with Ronaldininho on the team, but, come half time, it all changes. Brainsford are 8-0 down against Newport City and it is pouring with rain. Disaster strikes as Ronaldininho kicks the water bottle and knocks down the cheerleader pyramid. Reggie claims to have seen better Brazilians at the Over-60's sauna. It gets worse for the family when the face paint doesn't come off. Warren admits to painting their faces with indelible kitchen enamel paint. He then flashbacks to the previous times he has screwed up. At Kitchen Magic, the Kitchen 2.0 is being unveiled, but Warren is admiring it, and is told to push off. Dillip shows off two Indian customers the Dustin Hoffman Kitchen. Warren's face paint is attracting too much attention and he is moved into the basement. Harrison hides his face under his mum's hat to avoid embarrassment. This doesn't work and he is thrown onto the car bonnet. To add, he is excluded from school for three months for his face paint. Ingrid, on the computer, discovers 'Indelible Face Paint Tragedies' the support group which focuses on how other countries have endured face paint disasters. Harrison goes onto the phone to Gavin. Gavin decides to respond to Harrison's exclusion by painting his face and he gets excluded too. Warren's face paint means he can no longer go to the pub to drink, and Charlie goes to the solicitors to change her name by deed poll. Warren is about to burn his Brainsford memorabilia and family photos when he has a change of heart and declares himself 'Brainsford through and through'. He goes back to the pub where he meets Burger Al and Brian, who runs Brainsford's leading fanzine 'Born a Meringue, Die a Meringue'. He goes to Brian's apartment where he is revealed to have everything including a sex doll. Harrison is filmed on live TV talking about the face painting incident and saying that he wants to go back to school. Warren's face is spread across the country and he becomes a local celebrity. He announces his invitation to the Brainsford United Annual Posh Dinner, but when he arrives, the face paint has faded. However, he has another idea. As the rest of the family's face paint has also faded, Warren has resorted to painting his entire body with indelible kitchen enamel paint. The episode ends there. Trivia *First appearance of Ronaldininho. First mention of Fat Baz. Category:Episodes